Conventionally, there is a known hair clipper including comb-like fixed blade and movable blade having a plurality of blade pieces arranged in parallel. This hair clipper is used for cutting hair by reciprocating the movable blade with respect to the fixed blade in the arrangement direction of the blade pieces.
Conventionally, the blade pieces 30 of the movable blade 3 each have a tapered end portion as shown FIG. 9. However, while sliding the movable blade 3 with respect to the fixed blade, hair 40 introduced into a blade groove 32 between the adjacent blade pieces 30 comes out of the blade groove 32 as indicated by an arrow in the FIG. 9. As a result, the hair 40 cannot be cut efficiently.
Further, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2000-308768 discloses a circular-shaped blade groove formed between adjacent blade pieces of each of fixed blade and a movable blade. The width of the blade groove formed between the blade pieces is getting shorter inwardly and outwardly from the center thereof. Accordingly, the hair can be prevented from coming out from the blade groove by guiding the hair introduced in the blade groove to the center portion of the blade groove. In the Japanese Patent Application, however, the blade edges of the blade pieces have an arc shape, so that the included angle between the blade edge of the movable blade and the blade edge of the fixed blade is varied in a projecting direction of the blade pieces when cutting the hair. As a result, it is difficult to get an effective acute angle for cutting the hair.
Further, the Japanese Patent Application also discloses, as a modified example, side edges of the blade pieces formed in a “<” or “>” shape. However, there is no disclosure about the blade edges or a rake angle of the blade pieces.